Crusader: No Remorse/Mission 5
Debriefing ;Stephon Ely:Welcome back, Captain. I thought we'd lost you on that one. I'm glad to see that we didn't. Thanks to you, the WEC monitoring station should stay inoperative for several weeks. Plenty of time for us to get food into the people of Geneva, and other Resistance cities like it worldwide. Good job. I know there was nothing you could have done to save Andrews, Captain, but the others... They may be less understanding. ;Stephon Ely:So you couldn't take the heat, could you, Captain? You decided to pull out before the mission was complete! Because of your lack of resolve, Andrews died in vain! All of this because you took your tail between your legs! Let me make sure you understand me this time, soldier. If you disobey one of my orders again, I'll make sure, I'll make damn sure that you're transferred! Do I make myself clear? Now get out of my sight! WEC News Chairman Draygan raised the reward for children who turn their parents in for crimes against the state. The bounty rate jumped from 100 to 150 credits, and additional gifts for other family members turned in. Many Senators feel the measure is an excessive expense. The Chairman stated that it is cheaper to ferret out criminals before they commit crimes. Way to go, Mr. Chairman! Bar ;Nicholas Cardova (cut?):You know what I'm always going to remember about Andrews? Once I took some shrapnel, couldn't walk. I kept tellin' him to leave me, but he wouldn't. You know he dragged me all the way to the jump pad? Wizard pulled us out two seconds before that place was slag. The Tax Man's heart was in the right place, that's for sure. If I find out that you had anything to do with his death, I'm gonna hurt you real bad... That`s a fact. ;Shannon Brooks: The Resistance can't afford many more allies like you. I'm watching you. And I'm waiting. I can be real patient when I have to be. I'll wait extra long just to catch you selling us out. That's a promise... Briefing ;Stephon Ely: General Maxis assures me that you're the one for this job. Our recent troubles have prompted us to keep this one secret. It's a solo job. Only you will know the true objectives. We've learned about a new WEC encryption chip called Cypher. All our attempts, to decipher communiques encoded by this chip have met with failure. However, Intelligence has located the scientific institute where the WEC manufacture these chips. An operative will give you an access card to gain entry. You are to locate the plans for the Cypher chip and upload them to Corporal Reaves... I shall be standing over to keep his curiosity at bay. Once we have the plans, we will set up an extraction point. If you have any further questions, consult your DataLink. Dismissed. Cutscenes ;Joseph Willmar:You again! Do you know what I had to do to get this card? Here, take it! Take it! Get it away from me! Whatever you do, don't lose it. I absolutely refuse to get you another. I don't care what Maxis says. Why am I doing this? I'm just a scientist. This is going to kill me! They won't even have to shoot me. I'll have a heart attack. I'm starting to feel faint already. Go on, get out of here, before someone sees us here together! category:No Remorse missions ;Troy Reaves:Standing by to receive your data, Tin Man. Signal located. I do know how to do my job. Transmission beginning... I'll bet Yo-Yo is behind this. Because I confused the coordinates during his last mission and dumped him in the waste reclamation tank... Confirming partial data receipt... Data received, Colonel. There, are you happy now? All right, all right! Confirmed your location. Commencing cross-linking on my mark. Mark. Teleport pad commandeered. Send to Tin Man, access to the nearest teleport pad for immediate extraction. Wizard, out.